


Tales of the blight

by RibbitRabbit



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ballad, Dog gets his own poem, Dog has its own poem!, F/M, I just noticed I didn't write a word about dog, Ostagar, Storytelling, bad rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RibbitRabbit/pseuds/RibbitRabbit
Summary: A song, a ballad, a mocking word. Sometimes words are all that we have. They help us through the day. They make us laugh.





	1. The forgotten ballad of the warden

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I wanted to write a ballad/poem about felix. I am sorry for any bad flow or fail. I tried. Written for a fic exchange.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small forgotten piece,of a story too big.
> 
> Someone seemed to be inspired enough to try to write a ballad about the Warden Commander Felix Amell.

  
_A mage he was_  
_Our warden_  
_The hero of the blight_

 _Bright as the morning star_  
_With eyes as dark and black as night_  
_Watching prey afar_

 _His love he lost_  
_Through violent fate_  
_A templars blackened heart_  
_To tear her life and all her worth_  
_With blank steel all apart._

 _With blood she paid, To spite the man_  
_The pain to go away_  
_She died so young, he took her down_  
_And in his arms she lay_  
_‘I killed them all, I fought the fight_  
_No peace I found in death!'_  
_And in the towers stone she cried_  
_And breathed her last long breath_

 _How cruel is fate when one recalls_  
_His hatred and his heart_  
_‘For Circle,Chantry, Templars all_  
_Had torn my life apart!'_

 _But fret he won’t Nor whimper_  
_More strength than sorrow was_  
_And smart and bright a mind can be_  
_He still had lots of temper_  
_And so he learned, so fast an quick_  
_The tutors came a pass_  
_Tis,true,Of the best was Felix Amell_  
_And oh, He knew too well_

 _T’is why he helped_  
_To plan a heist_  
_To get the flask of blood_  
_To help his friend_  
_To win his love_  
_To not let them rot_

 _Alas, things did not go as planned_  
_Red handed they got caught_  
_The templars stood at guard_  
_His best friend ran, spurned and hurt_  
_The lover had her feet in dirt_  
_Confessing all and seeing more_  
_Amell was caught as well_

 _When all was gone_  
_The deed long done_  
_Others came surpass , his best friend gone ,he all alone_  
_Tranquility at row_  
_The wardens took him_  
_Saved his life_  
_Or doomed it, who would know_

 _In Ostagar he joined_  
_A warden now was born_  
_With staff and wit armed to the teeth_  
_He found a friend_  
_A fellow warden, unexpected_  
_But for surely not rejected_

  
_The two fought_  
_A tower torched to light_  
_The fight was lost_  
_The king was dead_  
_Blackened strong the blight_

 _Awoke they found themselves_  
_Wounded but in awe_  
_The last two warden_  
_Alistair and Felix, Of a kind forlorn_  
_Witch of the wild_  
_Your kin you gave_  
_To follow into war_

 _Oh raven haired woman_  
_As strange as no book_  
_I ever came across_  
_A language I don’t ever spoke_  
_My heart away she took_

 _The rest of course , you know too well_  
_We wouldn’t be alive_  
_If brave Amell_  
_and his companions hadn’t saved our hides_  
_There’d be no story left to tell_

 _Through dwarven thaigs_  
_And forests deep_  
_They fought their way_  
_Through howling wolves and warriors_  
_He held the world at bay_  
_In dreamers sleep_  
_The demons lurked and vicious as they say_  
_The group was strong our warden tall_  
_And mighty as he stood_

  
_-_ Found in an abandoned home near the fireplace, some pages scorched, some entirely unreadable.  
A note was attached to one of the unburned pages.  
**_We talked about this, everyone wants to know about the Inquisitor right now!_**


	2. Travel and trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song about Felix Amell and Riannon Hawke, cousins and companions. A warden commander and the champion together inspire such things.

_A cure is nowhere found_   
_In forests nor in thaigs_   
_We travel the road alone_   
_We trust to rest each others backs_

_Now that the sky is healed_   
_Theres other things at hand_   
_The time won’t stand still_   
_And so won’t we_

_For blood is thicker than water they say_   
_And oh so powerful_   
_Blood is thicker than water they say_   
_When the road is all too long_

_We both saved lives_   
_We both doomed others_   
_Guilt and triumph alike_   
_We share the burdens and the hopes_   
_Won’t let each other down_

_For blood is thicker than water they say_   
_And oh so powerful_   
_Blood is thicker than water they say_   
_And the road is dangerous_

_Murder and magic_   
_Of power and downfall alike_   
_We travel the danger_   
_we know the deed_   
_Will there be an end?_

_For blood is thicker than water they say_   
_Be careful spilling it_   
_Blood is thicker than water they say_   
_We’re stronger than they think_


	3. The mighty Dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus round: because he is a good dog!

**_Ferelden loves their dogs. Sometimes someone oversteps the line though. A song so heard in a tavern in Orlais , sung by drunken men, some mocking,some proud._ **

_Some people don’t know the mighty mabari_  
_Flanking the warden’s side_  
_A bark like a dragon’s roar_  
_Covered in kaddis his hide_  
_Scratches he deserved more_

_Who howls through storm and blackened fog_  
_Warden Commander Dog!_  
_Demons behold , in fear you flock_  
_For warden commander dog!_

_Good pupper, strong and handsome_  
_His nose found many useful things_  
_His mighty fangs so many necks_  
_A treat his warden better brings_  
_This dog is not what one expects_  
_A good boy, without doubt!_

_The darkspawn he’ll hunt all through the bog_  
_Warden Commander Dog!_  
_Through Lotherings ashes and through the smog_  
_Warden Commander Dog!_

 


End file.
